


Tattoo's and pick-up lines

by Myheavenonthissite



Series: malec-meet-cutes [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Clubbing, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, im so sorry, like really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheavenonthissite/pseuds/Myheavenonthissite
Summary: Magnus had been dancing for a while now in his club, Pandemonium, when he saw the boy. Well, man actually. Tall, handsome, lots of tattoo’s. What could be better?Enter Alec, Magnus and a really really bad pick-up line (but hey, does it matter if it works?)





	Tattoo's and pick-up lines

**Author's Note:**

> i had too much fun writing this! i started writing this when i went dancing with some friends on new years eve on the toilet and i mean, what has my life come to?  
> this is kind of cracky, not really set in a universe of smt, i just enjoyed writing this so much!
> 
> not beta read, all mistakes are mine

Magnus had been dancing for a while now in his club, Pandemonium, when he saw the boy.

Well, man actually. Tall, handsome, lots of tattoo’s. What could be better? He saw the guy enter, shoulders hunched and eyes shifting from right to left and back, making it seem as if he didn’t want to be here. He watched as the guy walked closer, his friend leaning over and saying something. How Magnus wished he was the one close so close to the guy’s lips. Then he realized that he could go closer to that guy’s lips. He waited a few more songs while keeping an eye on the guy, seeing if he would loosen up. The guy now had a drink in his hand and seemed content to talk to his friends, a blonde guy and a beautiful girl that looked so much like him. If she wasn’t his sister, Magnus would be damned.

  
After ogling the guy for far too long, he decided that enough is enough and he went down from the platform to the guy. When he got close, he had to remind himself to breath, because up close, the guy was even more handsome than from a distance. If his tall, muscular body wouldn’t kill Magnus, it would be those blue eyes, like a river in which Magnus would gladly drown himself. Magnus made eye contact and winked, the guy seemed to blush and looked around himself, as if he couldn’t believe Magnus would be winking at him. He went up to the guy and said: "Hey. Nice tats. I would like to get to know and lick each and every one on your body."

  
The guy blanched and then went red so fast it was endearing.  
"Too much?" Magnus asked. Without waiting for an answer he continued. "Let's start a bit more basic then. My name is Magnus."  
He stepped closer to the guy and held a hand out, his expectant gaze on the black haired guy.  
"I'm single." The guy said, shaking Magnus’ hand before realizing what he had said and blushing a deeper shade of red. "I mean. I mean" the guy scampered for an explanation. "I mean, my name is Alec."  
If Magnus wasn’t gone before that moment, he would’ve been gone when the guy turned even redder. The guy, Alec, rubbed his head with his hand and stared at his feet. “I’m so, so sorry. I guess, I’ll just.” He said. He looked up, and seemed ready to bolt.  
Magnus put his hand on his arm and smiled. “No, it’s okay, I thought it was cute.” The guy groaned and put his hand on his face. “Just my luck…” he mumbled. Magnus laughed and decided that he should make it easier on the guy and asked him to dance. The guy nodded and they moved closer into the crowd where they start dancing. If feels a bit awkward, first. Alec doesn’t seem to know what to do with his body and his arms, so Magnus moves closer, takes his hands and puts them on his hips. “Is this okay for you?” he asks. Magnus sees Alec swallow and nod. “Yeah, yeah, this is.. fine.. this is okay.” Is it Magnus or does Alec sound slightly hoarse? Magnus puts his hands around Alec’s neck and swayed their bodies close, enjoying the feel of Alec on his own body.  
Soon, the two people that Magnus saw come in with the guy came closer and dance a little bit behind them. The blond guy ticked on Alec’s shoulder and Alec turned around. They seem to exchange a few words. Magnus can guess it’s about him, because when Alec turns around back to him, he’s a bit red in his face again, and if that isn’t adorable, his name isn’t Magnus.  
Alec leans towards him, so his mouth is close to his ear. “You want something to drink?” Magnus feels a shudder going trough him at the sound of Alec’s deep voice and he’s sure Alec has felt it. He pull back a little so he can look into his eyes and nods. They walk towards the bar but when they arrived, Alec looks at Magnus. Magnus lets himself get lost in his eyes for a moment.  
“I’m not actually thirsty, but I need some fresh air. Want to go outside with me?” Alec’s voice gets him back to their situation and he nods. Alec smiles and on a whim Magnus takes his hand, needing to touch the guy, before leading them outside.

  
Once outside, Alec seems to deflate a little, and he takes a little breath before turning to Magnus. “I’m sorry to drag you outside like that.” Magnus chuckled. “No problem.” Magnus regards Alec, tries to see what he is thinking and is suddenly struck with the beauty that is Alec. His hair, his skin, his cheekbones, his length, and most of all, his eyes. He can’t imagine that there is someone out there that is more handsome than Alec, right here, right now. Magnus realizes with a start that he is staring, and averts his eyes. His mouth feels dry, and he wishes he did get them a drink, at least then, they would have something to do. He notices Alec is looking at him, so he turns to look back. Alec seems to soften, but also like he is looking for words but doesn’t seem to know what to say. Magnus decides to break the silence between them, which has started to become a little bit awkward.  
“So, you here with friends?” Alec seems surprised at the question but covers it up quickly. “Yeah, I’m here with a few people. The girl with the black hair is actually my sister and the other guy with blond hair my adoptive brother. Are you here with someone?” Alec seemed a bit nervous but also looked at him very focused. Magnus felt himself preen a little under the attention he was getting from Alec.  
“No, I’m not really here with anyone.” Magnus said, which, after he said it, he realized that it sounded a bit sad. “I mean, I like dancing and I really like this club and going alone gives me the opportunity to meet great new people.” With that, Magnus gave a meaningful look to Alec, which seemed to make Alec blush. Magnus really liked it to see Alec blush and decided to make it his mission to make him blush as much as possible.

  
“So, Alec, is that short for Alexander?” Magnus teased, delighted in the effect that his use of the full name seemed to have on Alexander. Alexander couldn’t seem to make himself look Magnus in the eye, while blushing so deliciously.  
Magnus reached out and held Alexander’s hand. “Is, it this okay?” He just wants to make Alec feel a bit more relaxed, and it seems to be working, Alec seems to draw strength out of the touch and his shoulders relax. “Yeah, yeah it is” Alec says with a sweet soft smile.  
They continue to talk a little while, about nothing really but soon, Alec seems a bit shifty. He keeps glancing back at the door of the club, seeming torn between going back to his siblings and staying here, talking to Magnus. Magnus takes the decision out of his hands, and tugs on Alexander’s hand. “Do you want to go dancing?” “Yeah, sure.” Alexander says, relaxing visibly. Once they enter, he looks around, and tenses again. He looks at Magnus, an unsure expression on his face. “My siblings are there, do you want to meet them?” “Sure!” Magnus feels his face splitting in a wide grin, not wanting to part from this gorgeous man yet. “I love meeting new people!”  
Alec still looked unsure. “Ok, if you’re sure. I must warn you, they can be a bit… much.” Drawing in a breath, he turns away and tugs Magnus towards his siblings. Magnus didn’t even notice they were still holding hands, but here they were.

  
Alec let go of his hand and shouted at his sister to get above the music. “Izzy, hi!” Izzy turned and smiled at Alec, before frowning. “Where were you?” Alec stepped aside a bit and Izzy’s eyes fell on Magnus, getting wider in surprise. “Hi! Who are you?” Izzy says, giving Magnus a once over. This gets the attention of the blond guy who was chatting and dancing with a redheaded girl. Introductions were made and they were dancing again. Izzy and Magnus hit it off immediately, complementing each other before Magnus turned his attention back to Alec.  
They danced a good while, their bodies slotting together as if they did this every day. Alec wasn’t that good of a dancer, a bit awkward at times, but he let Magnus lead him and gradually relaxed against Magnus. They stopped a few times for drinks with the whole group before one of them would shout out that they loved a song and then they would be dancing again.  
Slowly, the club began emptying out and Alec’s friends began going home. First it was Jace with Clary, then Izzy and soon it was just Alec and Magnus. He saw that Alec began growing tired and he wasn’t that far off himself. He took Alec’s hand and led them outside. He breathed in the fresh air and it cleared his head a bit. He wasn’t drunk but being that close to Alec did things with his head and his exhaustion did not make it easier.

  
He turned to Alec and swallows slowly. He feels a pang of sadness that he has to leave this gorgeous human being behind but he’s too tired and doesn’t want to move too fast. “Can I… give you my number?” He asks. Alec, who was staring at some place behind him, seemed to perk up, a smile blossoming on his face. “Yeah, yeah, sure.” He said, fumbling for his phone.  
They exchanged numbers, and Magnus smiled, thinking that he would definitely call Alec sometime soon.


End file.
